Raining: Reno
by Anarchy's Ashes
Summary: Reno realises that he's a complete fup


Raining: Reno

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square. I have no influence on them whatsoever. They just write themselves.

It's raining. I've always liked the rain. It's like being in your own private world. You're separated from the rest of society, alone. It's kind of comforting. Y'know, being able to just think for once. Having nothing else to worry about. That's how I've always liked it.

But, this time, I have to think. 'Cos, this time, its not me I'm thinking about. It's Elena. After Tzeng died, she almost fell apart. 'Course, losing someone you care about is hard. Losing family's harder. That's why I'm what I am. No connections, no people to care about, worry about losing, have worry about you. I know what you're thinkin', Tzeng, 'Laney's family? Came as a shock to me'n Rude too. He was her brother. No, Tzeng, not Rude. I won't go into details, but Tzeng an' 'Laney were separated when they were kids, Tzeng ended up joinin' the Turks, 'Laney and her mom moved to Midigar, her mom was killed, she became a street rat, you know, usual story. Apparently, when Tzeng found out 'bout 'Laney joinin', he made sure that she was in his unit so that he could keep an eye on her. Dunno how he knew she was who she was though.

Anyway, after he died, I looked after her. Gave her a shoulder to cry on. I'm not a complete bastard y'know. I've got a heart; it's just very well hidden. I won't lie. I always found the killing easy. I never did have any remorse. I did have honour though. Never kick a man when he's down. Unless he deserved it, of course.

Heh, I'm getting off track again. I always had feeling's for little 'Laney. Always tryin' so hard to impress Tzeng. I got jealous of him, no doubt about that. But, after lookin' after 'Laney for so long, getting her out of the depression she fell into after losin' her brother, I didn't want to lose her. Which brings us to the reason I'm sitting against the wall in the God forsaken Midigar rain. She told me today. Told me that she'd always liked me, that she thought that I was the best man she'd ever met. Me! Reno. Murderer. The man who blew the Sector 7 plate. The greatest murderer in history. Half a million people died that day. I can't sleep without meds anymore. I hate what I did that day. When she told me I was in shock. Like someone had pumped 50 000 volts straight through me. 'Course, being the man that I am, I act all cool, half smile, y'kow, usual bullshit. Then, before I know what's happening, she walks over and kisses me. Never saw it coming.

Once I get over the shock, I begin to respond, then I think about what might happen. So I break away from her. I manage to stammer out something about how I don't want to get involved with her, how I'll find a way to hurt her, and how much I care about what we already have. Idiot. I'm such a ------- idiot. By doing that I've ruined any chance of a friendship with her. Now she won't want to ever see me again. I always screw up. Now, the one time I'm trying not to I manage it again. I don't want to face her again. She'll hate me.

I'm goin' to have to leave now. I'll leave just as soon as I can get up. Put as much distance between her and me as possible. I'll miss her.

"Reno?" That voice. It's her. She sounds…concerned? Maybe I'm not such a fuckup after all. Still… I'd better make sure.

"You hate me don't you?"

"Reno… no of course I don't hate you. You worried me Re. Running out. I thought I'd lost you. I don't think I could have taken that."

"Sorry "Laney. I'm such an asshole."

"Re, you're not an asshole. Just don't do that to me again." She leans in and kisses me again. This time it's her who breaks off. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't."

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed. This is planned to be the first in a small series, so keep an eye out for those. This is my first fanfic, and I hope that in your eyes I have done these two characters justice. Constructive criticism is welcomed but anyflamers will be met with violence and/or dismemberment.


End file.
